Coming Home to Chocolate Pudding
by EvilLordMoldyVoldy
Summary: What she wanted was not what she thought she did... A slightly unoriginal bit of JA fluff.


-1**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… **

This was just a random story that popped into my head when I was playing video games… This is probably very unoriginal, but if you are reading it, you must be desperate enough to not care. I do realize the title has very little to do with the story, but I get it, and that is was matters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked down at the pictures from when she was younger and she began to think, "How did I manage to end up here of all places?"

It was the last place anyone would have expected to ever see her… And the last place she would have ever expected to end up… It was where she never wanted to end up and now, the one place she never wants to leave… She saw herself smiling from a picture, holding a bottle of wine and hanging onto some guy whose name she could not recall… Well, actually, for some odd reason, she could not remember much of anything from that night… But she did know one thing: that was where it all began… The change that would completely disrupt her ideas of what she wanted… The day she was accepted to work at the Jeffersonian…

She smiled as she saw her favorite picture of all… The day that had made her want this life over any other. Her wedding day. Technically, it was her third wedding day, but first two don't count. The first was an alcohol-induced mistake that made her wish she would never drink again (which we all know will never happen) "Who knows how many times I have actually been married…" she thought to herself. "If I got married every time I got that drunk, I'm probably as famous as Casanova."

The second time had been cancelled due to the first, but… who really cares….?

Her third had been more perfect than she ever could have imagined… And that is even in comparison with the second… There had been tons of beautiful roses of every kind, and she had a wonderful bouquet of the most perfect Alba Roses… "Well…" she thought to herself "I am pretty sure this was the most fragrant of the three weddings… Hmm… No… Probably not, but at least it was good fragrance, not alcohol and fire… Though those do go so well together…"

She could still remember every little detail… There were benches of various shades of purple, orange, and blue arranged in a circle around an arc covered by honeysuckle.. She remembered those hideous red shoes she dared Booth to wear after he had told Brennan that it couldn't possibly be as difficult to walk in high heels as women made it seem… That day she learned the great truth she had been wondering about for a while prior: high heels really DO make a person's butt look bigger!

The ceremony had been performed by a preacher who looked like a mix between Elvis and some NSYNC member… Halfway through the ceremony, which was taking place outside in a rose garden, it had begun to rain. The rain always makes the kiss seem more romantic looking back on it… "Why DID we perform the ceremony in the rain?" she wondered, then she looked down at his picture and smiled… "That's why…" The man that had created this perfect world for her… The one who had brought all of this happiness into her life… The only man she had ever truly loved and trusted with all of her heart… Jack Hodgins… The man that had made Angela want to be this way… She chuckled as she looked at the picture; nobody had had the heart to tell him his shirt had been inside out, and he certainly had not been paying attention to what he was wearing when it was being removed…

Three years had passed since then… Three years of spending almost every moment of everyday either reminding him that they still had to get at least a little bit of work done if they wanted to keep their jobs or being reminded of that by him. They had decided to wait a while before having children, but, as a result of basic probability, one slipped through, and they named her Anna… Her first birthday had been three months ago, and Angela still found bits of icing in her hair… Who would have known that a one-year-old would have such a good arm?

"Every time I attempt to clean, it is like a trip down Memory Lane… Next time, Jack can clean out his own sock drawer!"

"Angela! ANGELA!!"

Angela jumped up at the sound of Jack's voice, which was coming from far away. She rapidly returned the pictures to the drawer then ran full speed to the source of the yelling. "What's wrong? Is Anna okay? What happened?"

Jack was standing outside hovering over a giggling Anna with a big grin across his face. "Look at that."

"What is it?" Angela asked, slightly angry that she had been disturbed "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Look at her arm" Jack led Angela closer to where Anna was sitting. "Look very closely"

Angela kneeled down and saw that crawling up her arm was a caterpillar. Anna smiled and picked up the caterpillar and set it on the ground, closely watching its every movement.

"See? Even now she wants to be like her wonderful father" Jack stated proudly.

"Like we really another one of you walking around" Angela joked.

She watched as Jack kept telling Anna how proud he was of her, and shook her head… But she knew it was these moments that made her love him the most. These moments that showed her that this was where she belonged. This was her home…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Told you it was unoriginal, but I bet the majority of us can see this happening.


End file.
